The Truth
The Truth is the 19th Episode of the 2nd Season & the 82nd episode of the KalyeSerye. This Episode focuses on Yaya Dub's past as told by her biological Grandmother, Isadora and a secret Nidora revealed that shocked Yaya. Plot Lola Tinidora is super excited for the "Tamang Panahon" this Saturday, while Yaya Dub is excited to see Alden. Nidora is also excited for the AlDub big event in Philippine Arena, but he was more excited that the concert of 'Eat Bulaga' will help to raise money for the construction of AlDub libraries. Alden & Yaya Dub continued their thrilling of the Dabarkads, causing Baste to get jealous. Not to be outdone in the pick-up lines and dub smash, Baste did some of his own for Yaya. Nidora told everyone that Isadora didn't say the things she supposed to say because she doesn't want to ruin Yaya Dub's happiness over the Big Suprise. Nidora also noticed that Isadora has changed, who at the time was a show stealer, who do things the opposite way and like to have a temper tantrum, causing Nidora & their Mother to get emotional over her actions. Yaya Dub then promised Lola Nidora that she will not leave her. Later, Isadora arrives, who confessed that she is the true grandmother of Yaya Dub but did not fulfill her duties as a grandmother to Yaya. Isadora also said that her real mother is Ursula, her daughter, who died at the tender age of 18 while giving birth to her, after 3 years of labour. Isadora also explained to Yaya that the reason Nidora is strict to her is that she doesn't want to be like her mother, who was aggressive and hastened to love to Dodong their gardener, who was an irresponsible person but wanted to be part of their family however they expelled him before Ursula gave birth because he was a troublemaker, a gambler and doing bad habits. So to prevent any scandal, Isadora acted as a mother to Yaya. Nidora explained the truth as to why they made her a maid; when Yaya was growing up, Dodong return to the mansion in hopes of getting her daughter. Nidora said to him that she is not Ursula's daughter but rather a maid, so she assumed the role of being a Yaya to prevent Dodong from taking her. Isadora didn't take Yaya Dub with her because she ran away after learning a secret from their mother that she did not accept, to which Nidora exposed; Yaya Dub is not their actual granddaughter because Isadora is not their biological sibling but was adopted by the family from their previous stewardess. Despite all of this, Nidora informed her that she still considered her as a real granddaughter and didn't matter to her if they're not relatives because she loves her very much. Isadora revealed that her husband is named Antonio Palais, the painter of the mansion's fence and that she came back because she wanted Yaya to know the truth about herself before the scheduled "Tamang Panahon" with Alden. She also pleaded Alden to take care of her granddaughter, he responded by wiping Yaya's tear and kissing her in the cheek.